The Tournament Of The RPG's
by Dark Ronin
Summary: The parties from FF9, FF&, and Chrono Trigger come to challenge the GS adepts in a modified team Colosso tournament. Plz R&R and If u want i'll include u(if u review!)


Hey!! I'm taking a break from my other writing endeavors to put this out!! As The title and Summary says, the cast of a lot of RPGs, have come into Weyward to fight in an all new one time only Colosso event!! 

**************************************************************************************************************************

            On a lot more than average planets were unusually calm and still. Suddenly, from each of these planets came several beams light. These beams skyrocketed to a certain flat planet, that had no beams of light coming from it…

**************************************************************************************************************************

                                                                                                            ~A warrior's gathering~

                                                                                                                    3 hours later…

            "Come on!! We want to get there before the crowd starts rushing in!!" Said a young blond haired girl. "Sheba, we'll be fine, we're making great time don't be in a such a hurry." Felix replied, laughing quietly. "Wow, I remember a year ago when I entered in by myself! It'll be a lot more challenging with all of you entering." A spike haired boy said while cleaning his sword. The group of eight plodded along the road, when Ivan screamed "Look! It's Tolbi!! I can see it!" They broke into a run for a while, passing the street vendors, and bounded into the Colosso registration building, Garet colliding into what looked like a little kid in a witches hat. "Oh, Sorry about that." Garet mumbled while getting a good look at the person. He wore at pointy hat, a blue shirt, and striped pants. The kid gave him an odd look, than ran off. "Odd, I wonder if he will be competing" Picard pondered out loud…

            When the group reached the registration booth, they saw that things had changed since the last time they had been there. Instead of the one clipboard that had all the names of the contestants, there were several with smaller groups of names. Isaac stepped up to the woman at the counter "Um, Excuse me ma'am, but has the colosso changed?" The woman, not bothering to look up, just impatiently pointed to flyer. They walked over to read it..

                                                !!!The New, Once in a life time Colosso Team Tournament!!! 

**For one year only, the annual colosso tournament will be a team matter!!**

**                                Read the rules below and register your team today!!**

**Rules Of Registration:**

**1. ****All teams must consist of warriors that are above age 13(no exceptions) and can have 15 people at max**

**2. ****Only four teams are allowed. All other teams will be removed.**

**3. ****Races and battles can be a 1 on 1 situation, or a 2 on 2.**

**4. ****The team that the victor is on will all share the rewards.**

**There are currently 1 slot(s) left. Please Register Now!! **

            Isaac lifted his eyes up to the group. "What do you say, want to sign up?" The groups answer was unanimous. They were all eager to show offtheir spectacular fighting skills to the public. And the fact that they would all work as a team just drove them to it more. Isaac walked up to the woman at the counter, "I'd like to fill that last slot in please." The woman handed him a piece of paper. Team Adept: Members: Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Picard Status: Open for newcomer. As he signed and checked each thing, he began to feel that familiar feeling of battle excitement stirring in his gut….. 

*************************************************************************************************************************

What do think? Intrigued? I hope so! If you want to be in the fic, please input this data below in your review

Name Gender Personality Apperance(Don't go into too much detail please) Weapon of choice Which Team(Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 9, or Golden Sun) Abilities(psynergy, materia etc.) 

 


End file.
